短冊
by Hellyn
Summary: "Aku ingin memilikimu malam ini." Satu kalimat itu menuntun Izuku mengikuti langkah Shouto menuju ruangan bercahaya temaram. {Shoutoxfemale!Izuku} Genderbend, Historical!AU


_My Hero Academia belongs to Kouhei Horikoshi. I dont take any profit from making this story._

_Warning(s) : Genderbend, typos, maybe ooc, historical!au, implisit scene._

* * *

Tingkat kriminalitas di distrik Kabukicho akhir-akhir ini mengalami peningkatan dan meresahkan masyarakat, tak terkecuali Midoriya Izuku, seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai hostess di salah satu tempat hiburan malam yang cukup terpandang. Izuku diserang rasa cemas dan takut setiap kali melewati lorong dan gang sepi. Selain minim penerangan, kasus kejahatan sering terjadi di tempat-tempat gelap dan tersembunyi, luput dari perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Para pemilik tempat hiburan malam menyewa jasa para samurai untuk berjaga-jaga di depan pintu masuk. Sebagian dari mereka bertugas di dalam ruangan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Pelanggan yang mabuk dan membuat masalah akan ditendang keluar. Jika mereka balik menyerang, para samurai tak akan segan mengeluarkan pedang dari balik pinggang mereka. Izuku mengenal salah satu samurai yang ditugaskan menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan para hostess yang sedang bekerja melayani para pelanggan. Kebanyakan adalah pria paruh baya setengah botak yang rela menghabiskan uang demi mendapatkan pelayanan memuaskan dari sekumpulan wanita-wanita cantik menawan.

"Todoroki-_kun_, kau sudah makan malam?" Izuku merapikan gelung rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Salah satu tamu VIP dari kantor pemerintahan setempat datang berkunjung dan memakai jasa Izuku bersama tiga orang wanita lainnya. Pria itu terlalu menempeli Izuku sepanjang sesi minum-minum dan tanpa sadar tangannya menggerayangi leher dan helaian hijau yang disanggul rapi.

Todoroki Shouto melihat semuanya dari tempatnya berdiri namun pria itu hanya diam.

"Aku masih bertugas. Satu jam lagi sebelum salah satu temanku menggantikanku. Kau baik-baik saja? Rambutmu..." Tangan Shouto terulur merapikan poni yang menutupi sebagian dahi hostess berparas manis di depannya.

Izuku mundur selangkah, sedikit terkejut dengan perilaku samurai tampan yang entah disadari atau tidak, telah menarik perhatian sebagian besar _hostess_ yang bekerja di tempat tersebut. Shouto beberapa kali menolak ajakan minum bersama, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi kala wanita-wanita bergincu merah menyala menggodanya. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuat saraf tubuhnya menegang dan membuat pikirannya mengambang hanyalah Midoriya Izuku.

"A-ah, ini—a-aku akan merapikannya. Hahaha, tamu yang barusan terlalu bersemangat. Syukurlah jika dia menikmati pelayanan di sini. Kuharap bos Toshinori memberiku banyak tip malam ini." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Bulu matanya yang panjang bergoyang.

"K-kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? Sebentar lagi giliranku selesai dan aku sedang tak ingin buru-buru pulang." Izuku memberi usul dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Tidak masalah. Kau suka soba dingin?"

Berawal dari ajakan makan malam bersama yang menjadi kebiasaan di malam-malam berikutnya, Shouto mulai berani melancarkan pendekatan pada Izuku yang tanpa diduga menerima segala bentuk perhatian pria tampan tersebut. Di bawah sinar rembulan, mereka berbincang mengenai banyak hal ; politik, budaya, kriminalitas, dan kisah-kisah seram yang beredar di masyarakat. Shouto sedikit tak nyaman dengan cerita hantu namun pria itu tak ingin Izuku menganggapnya pria penakut.

Di suatu malam, Shouto mencium Izuku di antara remang-remang cahaya lentera. Saat itu Shouto sedang bebas tugas dan Izuku masih belum mendapat giliran melayani tamu. Ciuman samurai berambut putih-merah terasa lembut dan menyenangkan. Izuku mengerang perlahan saat Shouto mengisap dan melumat bibir atasnya, disusul dengan lidah yang menerobos masuk dan menjajah rongga mulutnya dengan gairah yang meledak-ledak.

Ciuman panas yang mampu melelehkan malam beku di Kabukicho harus berakhir saat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Bibir Izuku bengkak, merah menggoda. Shouto terengah dengan napas berat. Tak ada yang mampu bicara setelahnya.

Izuku pernah menerima beberapa kali ajakan kencan dari laki-laki yang berbeda setiap hari, namun wanita itu dengan halus menolaknya. Ia tak mungkin menerima semua tawaran dari laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya. Wanita itu pernah berkencan dengan Kirishima Eijirou, salah satu rekan Shouto, pria berambut merah dengan otot-otot liat menggoda saat musim gugur. Hanya sebuah kencan biasa dan berakhir dengan percintaan satu malam. Setelah itu, Eijirou memutuskan untuk mencari wanita lain. Pada dasarnya setiap laki-laki adalah pemburu dan petualang.

Mungkin Shouto juga seperti itu. Izuku tak berharap muluk tentang cinta sejati. Hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di kisah-kisah romansa jaman dulu.

Karena itu, Izuku sedikit tak menduga bahwa Shouto mengajaknya berkencan di malam festival Tanabata yang akan berlangsung lusa. Mungkin bukan kencan, pikir Izuku naif. Shouto hanya meminta menemaninya jalan-jalan sambil menikmati tarian-tarian dan pertunjukan di sepanjang jalan.

"Aku membawa banyak tanzaku untuk digantung di dahan bambu nanti malam. Bagaimana denganmu, Todoroki-_kun_?" Wanita bermata hijau tampak antusias dengan idenya. Setiap tahun saat festival berlangsung, Izuku akan menggantungkan banyak sekali kertas warna-warni. Kertas-kertas itu berisi doa dan harapan.

Shouto berpikir sesaat. "Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama mungkin."

Jawaban jujur terkesan polos yang keluar dari mulut pria itu membuat Izuku merona. "M-mungkin Todoroki-_kun_ bisa mencobanya. Apa kau tak punya harapan atau keinginan?"

"Itu hanya secarik kertas konyol yang tak akan berdampak apa-apa."

Izuku tertawa kecil. "Yah, mungkin kau benar. Tapi apa salahnya kau menulis keinginanmu sendiri? Dewa akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, siapa tahu."

Malam itu, keduanya berjalan beriringan setelah puas menggantungkan kertas warna-warni di setiap cabang yang tersisa. Meski berdesakan dan hampir berebutan dengan pengunjung yang lain, Izuku berhasil memasang semuanya. Wanita itu tersenyum puas dengan pipi berseri.

Senyum menawan wanita itu membuat jantung Shouto berdebar tak wajar. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Izuku, yang terasa kecil dalam kungkungan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Shouto menarik Izuku dari keramaian, berjalan menjauh dengan langkah sedikit tergesa membuat Izuku bertanya-tanya. Shouto tak menjawab. Pria itu hanya memandangnya lekat saat mereka tiba di sebuah penginapan bergaya tradisional.

"Aku ingin memilikimu malam ini."

Satu kalimat itu menuntun Izuku mengikuti langkah Shouto. Jantungnya berdetak kian menggila.

Saat Shouto mendorong tubuh Izuku dengan lembut hingga telentang di atas futon, wanita itu meraih wajahnya, menciumnya dengan rasa haus dan gairah yang terpendam. Izuku menyingkirkan kain yukata yang menghalangi tubuh Shouto yang sempurna. Jemarinya yang lentik menelusuri dada bidang pria itu. Lembut, penuh afeksi dan rasa takjub.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Midoriya?"

Shouto bertanya di sela kegiatannya mencumbu payudara Izuku.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Todoroki-_kun_. Ahhhh. Angh."

Jawaban jujur wanita yang tengah menggeliat di bawahnya membuat Shouto semakin bersemangat untuk memulai percintaan panas dan liar. Shouto membelai paha Izuku, menyingkap kain bercorak bunga teratai yang menyembunyikan keindahan tiada cacat seorang _hostess_ Kabukicho.

"Hahh, tubuhmu benar-benar wangi." Shouto semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, dada bidangnya menggencet payudara penuh wanita di bawahnya. Izuku mendesahkan namanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini."

_**fin**_


End file.
